


An Understanding

by Batfink



Series: Dreamscapes [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explanations, M/M, Morning Kisses, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Thor Is Not Stupid, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for Natasha and Clint to find out about Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

Tony woke late the following morning, lying half on top of Loki. His lower body was on the mattress between Loki's spread legs his upper body draped over Loki's. His head was pillowed on his hand which rested on Loki's chest, Loki's groin pressing into his stomach, his clasped hands resting on Tony's back. They were both naked.

Tony smiled, he could get used to this he thought. He lifted his head and began to kiss each of the slashes and scars on Loki's chest and Loki shifted slightly underneath him. Pulling his knees up, Tony knelt between his thighs so that he could cover every inch of Loki's chest in kisses. Loki sighed happily.

Tony worked his way down over Loki's stomach around to one of his hips where he found a raised scar. Tony swiped his tongue across it and noted Loki's cock twitch to life. Tony nuzzled against the scar, licking the tender flesh. Loki's hand came up to stroke through Tony's hair as his cock hardened to its full length.

Tony turned his head and opened his mouth placing it along the length of Loki's cock and biting gently. Loki gasped and released Tony's hair fisting his hands into the sheets as Tony licked and nipped at the side of his cock. “Tony, please.” He panted after a few seconds.

“Please what?” Tony licked the length of his cock.

“Suck me or fuck me. I don't care which, just please, do it now.” Loki groaned.

Tony licked across the tip of Loki's cock. At the same time he slipped a hand between Loki's ass cheeks. “How about I do both?” He asked sliding his mouth down Loki's length as he pressed a finger gently into him.

Loki's back arched off the bed. “Both!” He gasped. “Both is good.”

 

Just over an hour later they were both showered, dressed and having brunch in the kitchen when Jarvis interrupted their conversation about Sherlock. “Sir, you asked me to tell you when Agents Barton and Romanov were in the building.” Jarvis stated. “They are both in Agent Romanov's quarters right now.”

“Okay, Jarv. Send them the feed and let them know to call.” Tony replied. He stood and cleared away the dishes into the dishwasher while Loki poured two mugs of coffee. They then went through to the living room to wait. Loki with a book on the StarkPad, Tony flicking restlessly through the TV channels, never stopping on any one channel for more than a minute.

Eventually, Jarvis announced that Agent Romanov was calling. Loki put down the StarkPad and made to leave but Tony grabbed his arm. “No, stay. Nat would expect you to face her.”

Loki nodded once and sat down again and Jarvis clicked on the video chat. Natasha's face appeared on the TV and she stared out at both of them. Nobody said anything for a long moment before eventually Tony cracked. “Well?”

Natasha smiled. “Loki and I had an understanding Tony. He knew the only person I was really interested in saving was Clint and he found a way to make that happen. That's good enough for me.” She glanced at Loki and nodded. Loki smiled and nodded back.

“What about Clint?” Tony asked.

“Clint's going to need some time. He's just found out the guy he has spent the last year hating with every fibre of his being was no less of a puppet than he was. That's a big re-adjustment to make. Plus, he was really fond of Coulson.”

“Shit!” Loki exclaimed grabbing Tony's forearm. “I totally forgot to tell you. Coulson's not dead.”

“What?” Tony and Natasha both yelled at the same time.

“Thor told me yesterday. While he was snooping, he found out Coulson isn't dead. Fury used some kind of secret technology to save him.” Loki said in a rush.

“How could you forget to mention that?” Natasha asked.

Loki looked at Tony and Tony blushed.

“Oh, I see.” Natasha nodded. “Tony had you otherwise occupied.”

“That brother of yours could give Natasha a run for her money in the spy stakes.” Tony hastily changed the subject.

“Well, of course he would do better in SHIELD facilities.” Loki smiled. “They all know Agent Romanov is a spy. Whereas when they look at my brother all they see is a big dumb brute and they totally dismiss his potential for sneakiness.”

“Which no-one who knows he's your brother should ever do.” Tony chuckled.

“I always thought he was a lot smarter than he let on.” Natasha agreed. “I'll let Clint know, but I recommend you give him a chance to re-calibrate his world. He's going to want to talk to you soon.”

“Tell him the door is open.” Tony smiled. “Do you think we should take this to Fury?” He asked Natasha.

“Have you told Pepper yet?” Natasha enquired.

“Oh hell.” Tony shook his head. “No, I haven't.”

“I'd tell her next then. Although she's more likely to be concerned about the media getting hold of the Tony Stark is banging a dude than the whole, Loki isn't really evil thing.” She sniggered.

Loki gaped at her and Tony snorted a laugh at his horrified expression. “You're right, Nat.”

“Hey, where's Steve by the way?” Natasha asked. “I saw him leaving yesterday morning in one hell of a hurry.”

“He's gone to get Bucky.” Tony grinned.

“At last.” Natasha smiled. “You're keeping tabs on him though?”

Tony nodded. “Jarvis is with him. Making sure he has places to stay and food. He'll alert us if anything goes wrong with the reunion.”

“Good, good.” Natasha nodded. “In that case, I'll leave you two to it for now.”

“Thanks, Nat.” Tony waved.

“Yes, thank-you, Agent Romanov.” Loki waved also.

“Call me Natasha.” Natasha smiled, waving to them before the screen clicked off.

Tony heaved a sigh of relief as soon as the TV went blank. “Thank fuck that went well.”

Loki chuckled. “She's the one I was least worried about. As she said, we had an understanding.”

“Yeah, well with Nat, an understanding can still mean a knife in the ribs.” Tony frowned.

Loki glanced down at his shirt covered ribs. “That's really not a problem for me.”

Tony glanced down at his own shirt covered ribs and shuddered. “Well, it's a pretty big problem for someone like me.”

Loki pulled him over to his side and wrapped his arms around him. “I'm here.” He whispered against Tony's lips before kissing him. “I won't let the scary assassin kill you.” He sniggered.

Tony scowled at him. “You mock, but we still have Clint to deal with, whenever he drops in, which FYI being Clint could be quite literally, drops in.” He snuggled his head against Loki's shoulder and squeezed him tight. Loki nuzzled his neck and returned the squeeze.


End file.
